rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundial Event
The Empress Sundial As Iris searched the forest she called home with her beloved rangers, they came upon many beautiful and wondrous flowers, plants and creatures, each and everyone seemed more sentient than the last, fireflies hovered in the half light permanently illuminating the trees like a million twinkling stars and Iris knew all at one the magic she felt for this beautiful place was indeed real. As they all travelled deeper into the foliage, more wondrous things revealed themselves, until they reached a stone wall right in the heart of Empress Forest with a beautifully ornate oak door at its centre, unbeknownst to them at first, it hid a wonderful secret and the fiesty Filly was indeed too impatient to wait any longer to find out exactly what this door contained, so without hesitation, she beckoned her rangers to follow and they continued without question. Iris held her breath Before pushing the door open with a bright gasp, for inside lay a curious stone structure and a magic bloom that curled around it softly, petal shimmering with the life and spirit of all the forests glory and she gazed at it in awe. The sundials delicately carved surface seems to contain instructions in an ancient language.. it’s magical story laid out across its surface in stone script. Iris reached out and placed her palm against the smooth cold stone and all at once the words became legible: “Collect the artifacts from every squad to free the magic and then you will understand the meaning of time~” So Iris, her brother and her squad set out on their quest collecting the simplest of things that reminded each and every ranger of their beloved home returning to Empress Forest after an exciting quest to find squad logos etched into the sides of the dial... ..AND THEN IT HAPPENED! The ground shook, the stones cracked and the sundial rolled away to reveal and grand and mysterious entrance.. stone steps led downwards.. the sundials secrets had been revealed and all that was left to do was to discover them and share them with all of Rkadia. The Labyrinth The sundial’s softly-etched stone exterior moves and cracks as the ground of the peaceful forest erupts into the sounds of cogs and wheels grinding in forced movement… The sundial begins to move, slowly but surely, revealing a massive entrance into something below. Excitement mounts around the on-looking rangers as this long awaited spectacle continues, and the sound of gasps travel like waves on the ocean and as the dial ceases its movement. Silence fills the forest floor. Huge stone steps form in front of everyone at the entrance, and the scent of dust and damp emanates from below. You can hear the distant grumble and roar of something hidden far away, but the only things visible are the winding, moss-covered walls and corridors of a maze, barely hidden for now in soft shadow, just waiting to be explored. This structure was perhaps built to not only keep rangers at bay, but to keep trapped the creature that lurks at its center. As one moves slowly down the many treacherous steps, they become more and more aware of the sickly and unnerving feeling of being watched. The moss has eyes, the walls seem to stretch and swell like they were breathing, and the quiet chatter of the scattered noises of a thousand strange and wondrous creatures await all who venture forth. The Labyrinth is a hidden realm, secured beneath the BlueBerry Isles. Its secrets lost in time under a beautiful stone structure known by a few as the sundial... a key of sorts. Now, only after Iris and her Nova Knight brother, Yeroc, have completed their quest, and collected every squad talisman for the dial, has it proudly opened to reveal its treasures! So come one, come all… down into the maze! The entrance of the Empress Labyrinth lies open, poised in wait for those intrepid travelers who dare to be so bold as to risk the traps and pit falls, and claim their prize. BUT BEWARE! Although the rewards are bounteous, the journey will be wrought with danger! Category:Master List Category:Lore